dvdfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
나가사와 마사미
| 예명 = | 출생일 = | 출생지 = 일본 시즈오카 현 이와타 시 | 사망 = | 사망지 = | 사진 = 26th Tokyo International Film Festival Nagasawa Masami.jpg | 크기 = | 설명 = 2013년 제26회 도쿄 국제 영화제에서 나가사와 마사미. | 국적 = 일본 | 종교 = | 활동 영역 = 배우 | 데뷔일 = 2000년 1월 9일 제5회 도호 신데렐라 오디션 그랑프리 (수상) | 데뷔작(곡) = 2000년 영화 《크로스 파이어》 | 대표작(곡) = | 은퇴일 = | 은퇴작(곡) = | 거주지 = 일본 도쿄 도 | 소속사 = 도호 예능 | 팬클럽 = | 가족 = 나가사와 카즈아키(아버지) 1남 1녀 중 막내 | 활동기간 = 2000년~ (현재) | 배우자 = | 기타 = | 웹사이트 = 공식 사이트 }} 나가사와 마사미( , 1987년 6월 3일~ )는 일본의 여성 배우이다. 애칭은, 마아쨩(まあちゃん), 맛상(まっさん),갓사-와-(がっさーわー)나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)에서 애칭을 모집했다. 청취자들이 "각키(아라가키 유이의 애칭)"가 유명하기 때문에 이와 비슷한 애칭으로 성을 패러디해서 만들었다. 이 프로그램에서 본인이 자칭하기도 하고, radiko 프로그램 코멘트에서도 이용되고 있다. 시즈오카 현 출신. 도호 예능 소속. 호리코시 고등학교 졸업. 아버지는 전 일본 축구 국가대표이자 J리그 주빌로 이와타의 초대 감독이었던 나가사와 카즈아키이다. 약력 1999년 제5회 도호 신데렐라 오디션에 응모해, 2000년 1월 9일 35,153명중에서 사상 최연소인 만 12세(초등학교 6학년)로 그랑프리를 수상하며 연예계에 진출했다. 2000년 6월 개봉된 영화 《크로스 파이어》로 데뷔했고, 그 후 10대 잡지 〈피치레몬〉의 전속 모델이 됐다. 2000년 12월 11일 드라마 《변호사 사코 마리코의 유언 작성 파일3-비밀》에 첫 출연했다. 2001년 연속 드라마 《Pure Soul~네가 나를 잊어도》에 첫 고정 출연했다. 같은 해 중학교 2학년 때 봄에 고향인 시즈오카 현에서 도쿄에 상경해 소속사의 기숙사에서 생활하기 시작했다. 2003년 영화 《로보콘》에 첫 주연을 맡아, 제27회 일본 아카데미상 신인 배우상 등을 수상하며 주목받기 시작했다. 본인은 이 영화를 통해서 연기에 눈을 떴다며, 지금까지도 가장 좋아하는 작품으로 꼽고 있다. 2004년 700만명이 넘는 관객을 동원한 영화 《세상의 중심에서 사랑을 외치다》에 여주인공으로 출연. 백혈병 치료로 탈모증을 앓고 있는 "히로세 아키" 역을 연기했다. 어린 나이에 스스로 삭발을 하는 대범한 열연으로 화제를 모았고, 이 영화는 나가사와의 출세작이 되었다. 또 이 작품으로 제28회 일본 아카데미상 최우수 조연 여배우상 등 다수의 영화상을 휩쓸며, 배우로서 크게 주목받았다. 같은 해 개봉한 영화 《심호흡의 필요》에 이어 《터치》, 《러프》에서도 주연을 맡았다. 영화 《세상의 중심에서 사랑을 외치다》의 주요 촬영지인 카가와 현의 "카가와를 빛낸 명예대사"로 임명 되었고(임기는 2004년 11월부터 2006년 봄까지), 2005년 8월부터 11월까지 JR 야마노테선으로 자체 광고 전차가 운행되었다. thumb|left|2012년 뉴욕 아시아 영화제에서 나가사와 마사미. 2005년 텔레비전 드라마 《다정한 시간》, 《드래곤 사쿠라》에 출연했고, 제56회 NHK 홍백가합전에 심사위원을 맡았다. 2005년부터 현재(2015년)까지 「도호 캘린더」의 표지를 11년 연속으로 장식하고 있다. 2006년 대하드라마 《공명의 갈림길》에 출연. 같은 해 가을에는, 과거 야쿠시마루 히로코가 주연 해 기록적 대히트가 된 영화 《세라복과 기관총》의 리메이크가 되는 연속 드라마에 주연. 동명의 주제가를 〈호시 이즈미〉명의로 발표하였지만, 가수는 자신과 맞지 않다고 생각해 그후로는 CD 발매를 하고 있지 않고 있다. 2006년 3월 〈오리콘 스타일〉에서 "가장 인기 있는 여배우"로 선정되었으며, 2007년 〈플래시〉에서는 "일본의 가장 영향력 있는 인물" 9위에 선정 되는 등 최고의 인기를 구가했다. 2008년 연속 드라마 《라스트 프렌즈》에서 우에노 주리와 공동 주연을 맡아, 최고 시청률 22.8%를 기록했다. 또한 출연작의 영화 《심호흡이 필요하다》, 《눈물이 주룩주룩》, 《군청:사랑이 물든 바다색》은 모두 오키나와 현을 배경으로 한 작품으로, 그 인연으로부터 2009년 6월 15일에 오키나와 현으로부터 〈츄라시마 오키나와 대사〉로 임명되었다. 2010년 4월 5일 도쿄 킨시쵸에서 롯데가 일본에서 처음으로 오픈하는 호텔인 〈롯데시티호텔 킨시쵸〉의 1일 총지배인으로 취임되었다. 2011년 8월부터 도쿄 파르코 극장에서 행해진 연극 《크레이지 허니》(모토야 유키코 극본·연출)로 릴리 프랭키와 공동 주연을 맡아 생애 처음으로 머리를 붉게 염색하는 등 이미지 변신을 선언하며 처음으로 무대 연기에 도전하였고, 좋은 평가를 얻었다. 같은 해 공개된 영화 《모테키》에서는 그 동안의 고정되어 있던 청순 이미지에서 벗어나 데뷔이래 첫 섹시 이미지에 도전, 작품자체로도 화제를 모으며 나가사와도 배우로써 한계단 더 도약하게 된 작품이다. thumb|2015년 제68회 칸 국제 영화제에서 나가사와 마사미. 2013년부터는 해외로 활동 영역을 넓혀, 중화민국 GTV 드라마 《쇼콜라》에서 전편 북경어로 연기에 도전, 일본과 타이완을 오가며 촬영하였고, 2014년에는 오우삼 감독의 영화 《태평륜》으로 중화인민공화국 영화에 첫 출연했다. 2015년에는 지난 2014년 칸 국제영화제에 영화 《태평륜》으로 프로모션 차 레드카펫을 처음 밟은 것에 이어 고레에다 히로카즈 감독의 영화 《바닷마을 다이어리》로 공식 경쟁부분에 초청을 받아 다시 한번 레드카펫을 밟았다. 인물·에피소드·교우 관계 * 동경의 여배우는 마츠 타카코, 좋아하는 영화는 《조제, 호랑이 그리고 물고기들》이다. * 좋아하는 아티스트는 SPEED, YUI, BUMP OF CHICKEN, 오자키 유타카, RADWIMPS,NACK5 라디오 방송 〈사와지리 에리카 REAL ERIKA〉(2007년 6월 9일 방송분.) 스키마 스위치, 스키마 스위치와 대면하고 옛 노래도 듣고 있다고 말했다. 영화《러프 ROUGH》의 주제가를 부를 스키마 스위치 학생 라이브 직전 시사회에서는 시크릿 게스트로 등장. 무대에서 직접 라이브를 듣고 감격해 스키마 스위치에 만나자 마자 "사랑 해요!"를 연발했다. Cocco이다. * 자신의 키가 큰 것을 싫어해, 출연하고 있던 라디오 방송을 통해 “갖고 싶은 것은?”이라고 하는 질문에 대해 「작은 키!」라고 말했던 적이 있다. 또한 성격은 많은 사람이 있는 곳에선 별로 이야기를 하지 않는다. * 연예계 데뷔의 계기가 된 오디션에 응모는 당시 소꿉친구의 어머니가 도호 신데렐라 오디션의 광고지를 보고, 우승 상금 100만엔을 추천자와 수상자가 모두 받을수 있다는 조건에 추천을 받아 나가게 되었다고 한다. 또한 나가사와의 아버지 제자인 나카야마 마사시의 아내인 배우 이쿠타 토모코의 권유가 있었다.후지 TV〈멘토레〉(2007년 5월 27일 방송분.) * 아버지·나가사와 카즈아키는 전 축구 일본 대표 미드필더(MF)로, 주빌로 이와타의 초대 감독이기도 하다. 현재는 하마마츠 대학 축구부 감독. 형제로는 2살 연상의 오빠 1명이 있다. 아버지의 친구의 콘사도레 삿포로 감독 이시자키 노부히로의 일가와는 가족 모두가 친교가 깊고, 여배우가 되고 나서도 자주 식사를 같이 하는 것도 많다.TV아사히〈야베치 FC〉(2007년 1월 1일 방송분.) 또한 아버지의 제자인 나카야마 마사시와는 나가사와도 안면이 있다.나가사와는 초등학교 1, 2학년 때 나카야마 마사시에 장난식으로 받은 청혼 에피소드를 공개했다. 나중에 나카야마는 이쿠타 토모코와 결혼했지만, 당시의 나가사와는 어린 나이에 꽤 충격으로 "어른은 역시 거짓말이라고 생각했다"고 웃으며 말했다. 2006년에는 아버지가 감독을 맡고 있던 토키와학원 타치바나고등학교의 축구부가 제84회 전국 고등학교 축구선수권 대회에 첫출장 했을 때, 나가사와가 축구부원에게 직접 축하 메시지를 보내기도 했다. * 2011년 4월 열애 보도가 된 EXILE의 멤버, AKIRA(본명: 쿠로사와 아키라)와는 같은 시즈오카 현의 초등학교와 중학교의 선후배 사이이다.후지TV〈와랏테 이이토모 "텔레폰 쇼킹"〉(2008년 10월 6일 방송분.) 그외에도 2012년 6월 맨체스터 유나이티드로의 이적이 발표된 일본 축구 국가대표팀 선수인 가가와 신지가 《톤네루즈의 여러분 덕분입니다》 방송에 출연해 나가사와를 팬임을 밝히며, 공개 고백을 해 화제가 되었다. * 친한 친구로는 여배우는 아소 쿠미코,닛폰방송〈나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)〉(2008년 11월 16일 방송분.) 에이쿠라 나나,후지TV〈5LDK〉(2009년 11월 19일 방송분.) 코이즈미 쿄코,닛폰방송〈나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)〉(2008년 9월 7일 방송분.) 시바사키 코우, 「친언니 같다」라고 말하고 있다.2009년 11월 26일자, 스즈키 사와의 블로그로부터. 스도 아츠코,2008년 4월 잡지 〈주간 더 텔레비전 "라스트 프렌즈" 릴레이 연재 ①〉 인터뷰 미즈카와 아사미,닛폰방송〈나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)〉(2008년 6월 29일 방송분.) 스즈키 안, 타케이 에미. 특히 고교 3년간 동급생이었던 스즈키 안은, 「영원한 친구」라고 말하고 있다. 또한 미즈카와 아사미의 영향으로 애니메이션 신세기 에반게리온을 좋아한다.닛폰방송〈나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)〉(11월 16일 방송분.) 또한 영화 《바닷마을 다이어리》에서 공연한 아야세 하루카와도 사이가 좋고, 아야세에게는 '''마사루 상(まさるちゃん)라고 불리고 있다. 남배우와는 츠마부키 사토시, 에이타 등과 친하다. 출연 작품 : 역할의 굵은 표시는 주연 작품임 영화 * 2000년 《크로스 파이어》(도호, 카네코 슈스케 감독) - 쿠라타 카오리역 * 2002년 《마지막 눈》(도에이, 오바야시 노부히코 감독) - 미츠다 카호 역 * 2003년 《환생》(도호, 시오타 아키히코 감독) - 모리시타 나오미 역 * 2003년 《로보콘》(도호, 후루마야 토모유키 감독) - 하사와 사토미 역 * 2003년 《아수라》(도호, 모리타 요시미츠 감독) - 사토미 요코 역 * 2004년 《세상의 중심에서 사랑을 외치다》(도호, 유키사다 이사오 감독) - 히로세 아키 역 * 2004년 《심호흡이 필요하다》(쇼치쿠, 시노하라 데츠오 감독) - 도이 카나코 역 * 2005년 《터치》(도호, 이누도 잇신 감독) - 아사쿠라 미나미 역 * 2006년 《러프 ROUGH》(도호, 오오타니 켄타로 감독) - 니노미야 아미 역 * 2006년 《눈물이 주룩주룩》(도호, 도이 노부히로 감독) - 아라가키 카오루 역 * 2007년 《그때는 그에게 안부 전해줘》(도호, 히라카와 유이치로 감독) - 타키카와 카린 역 * 2008년 《숨은 요새의 세 악인 THE LAST PRINCESS》(도호, 히구치 신지 감독) - 유키히메 역 * 2009년 《군청:사랑이 물든 바다색》(20세기 폭스, 나카가와 요스케 감독) - 나카무라 료코 역 * 2009년 《구부러져라! 스푼》(도호, 모토히로 카츠유키 감독) - 사쿠라이 요네 역 * 2010년 《눈부신 태양:바다와 산호와 작은 기적》(쇼게이트, 리 토시오 감독) - 츄라시마 오키나와 대사 역 (우정 출연) * 2011년 《산》(도호, 키타야마 오사무 감독) - 시이나 쿠미 역 * 2011년 《진짜로 일어날지도 몰라 기적》(가가 커뮤니케이션스, 고레에다 히로카즈 감독) - 미무라 요시아키 역 * 2011년 《겨울의 날》(코 페스타 PAO, 단편 영화) - 리사 역 * 2011년 《모테키》(도호, 오네 히토시 감독) - 마츠오 미유키 역 * 2013년 《우리들의 교환일기》(쇼게이트, 우치무라 테루요시 감독) - 신타니 쿠미 역 * 2013년 《깨끗하고 연약한》(도호, 신조 타케히코 감독) - 세토 칸나 역 * 2014년 《WOOD JOB! 가무사리 숲의 느긋한 나날》(도호, 야구치 시노부 감독) - 이시이 나오키 역 * 2014년, 2015년 《태평륜 전편/후편》(중국 영화, 오우삼 감독) - 시무라 마사코 역 * 2015년 《바닷마을 다이어리》(도호, 가가 커뮤니케이션스, 고레에다 히로카즈 감독) - 코다 요시노 역 * 2016년 《아이 엠 어 히어로》(도호, 사토 신스케 감독) - 간호사, 야부 역 * 2016년 《굿모닝 쇼》(도호, 키미즈카 료이치 감독) - 오가와 케이코 역 * 2017년 《추억》(도호, 후루하타 야스오 감독) 텔레비전 드라마 연속 드라마 * 2001년 NTV 《Pure Soul~네가 나를 잊어도》 - 세타 엔 역 * 2002년 NHK 연속 TV 소설 《사쿠라》 - 누마타 카나코 역 * 2004년 TBS 《도망자 RUNAWAY》 - 오니즈카 사키 역 * 2005년 후지 TV 《상냥한 시간》 - 미나가와 아즈사 역 * 2005년 TBS 《드래곤 사쿠라》 - 미즈노 나오미 역 * 2006년 NHK 대하드라마 《공명의 갈림길》 - 코린 역 * 2006년 TBS 《세라복과 기관총》 - 호시 이즈미 역 * 2007년 후지 TV 《프로포즈 대작전》 - 요시다 레이 역 * 2007년 TBS 《스무살의 연인》 - 사와다 유리 역 * 2008년 후지 TV 《라스트 프렌즈》 - 아이다 미치루 역 * 2009년 대하드라마 《천지인》 - 하츠네 역 * 2009년 TBS 《나의 여동생》 - 에가미 사야 역 * 2010년 후지 TV 《GOLD》 - 니이쿠라 리카 역 * 2012년 WOWOW 《분신》 - 우지이에 마리코 / 코바야시 후타바 역 (1인 2역) * 2012년 TV 아사히 《도시 전설의 여자 시즌1》 - 오토나시 츠키코 역 * 2012년 후지 TV 《고교입시》 - 하루야마 쿄코 역 * 2013년 GTV 《쇼콜라》 - 타츠미 치야코 역 (타이완 드라마) * 2013년 TV 아사히 《도시 전설의 여자 시즌2》 - 오토나시 츠키코 역 * 2014년 후지 TV 《젊은이들 2014》 - 야시로 타카코 역 * 2016년 대하드라마 《사나다마루》 - 키리 역 단편 드라마·게스트 * 2000년 TBS 월요일 드라마 스페셜 《변호사·사코 마리코의 유언 작성 파일3 "비밀"》 - 사에구사 미호 역 * 2004년 후지 TV 《정말로 있었던 무서운 이야기 "뒤의 여자"》 * 2004년 TV 아사히 토요일 와이드 극장 《살인스턴트》 - 타카미자와 히토미 역 * 2005년 TBS 개국 50주년 기념 기획 《히로시마 쇼와20년 8월 6일》 - 야지마 마키 역 * 2007년 후지 TV 신춘 특집극 《아케치 미츠히데~신에게 사랑 받지 못한 남자》 - 히로코 역 * 2007년 후지 TV 아지노모토 프레젠트 드라마 스페셜 《엄마가 요리를 하는 이유》 - 코다 미유키 (특별 출연) * 2007년 NTV 세익스피어 드라마 스페셜 《로미오와 줄리엣~엇갈림~ROMEO~JULIET》 - 키히라 주리 역 * 2007년 TV 아사히 《갠지스강에서 버터플라이》 - 타카노 테루코 역 (나고야 TV 제작) * 2008년 신춘 스페셜 《프로포즈 대작전 "신춘 스페셜"》 - 요시다 레이 역 * 2008년 후지 TV 토요 프리미엄 《갈릴레오 제로》 - 시오노야 아카리 역 * 2008년 WOWOW 《후지코 F 후지오의 패러렐 스페이스 "값매기는 카메라"》 - 마츠코 역 * 2009년 TBS 신춘 특집극 《그런가, 더이상 너는 없는 것인가》 - 젋은 시절의 아내 요코 역 * 2009년 후지 TV 아버지의 날 드라마 스페셜(금요 프리 스테이지) 《아버지의 가장 긴 하루》 - 스미다 치하루 역 * 2010년 후지 TV 4밤 연속 옴니버스 드라마 《졸업 노래》 - 타치바나 히토미 역 * 2010년 후지 TV 개국 50주년 기념 드라마 《우리 집의 역사》 - 이치노세 유카리 역 * 2011년 TBS 드라마 스페셜 《옥상이 있는 아파트》 - 카츠라기 아사코 역 * 2011년 NHK 드라마 스페셜 《탐정 X 로부터의 도전장! Season 3, SP판》 - 에도가와 란코 역 (네비게이터) * 2011년 후지 TV 우나기 파이 드라마 스페셜 《누구보다 너를 사랑해!》 - 사쿠마 하나코 역 (시즈오카 TV 제작) * 2012년 후지 TV 《히가시노 게이고 미스테리즈 제6화 "제스처 게임이 가득"》 - 아오야마 야오이 역 * 2012년 후지 TV 토요 프리미엄 : 대형 미스테리 특별 기획 《재회》 - 마츠모토 히로미 역 * 2013년 후지 TV 2밤 연속 드라마 스페셜 《여자 노부나가》 - 오이치 역 * 2013년 후지 TV 《SUMMER NUDE》 - 카스미 역 (우정 출연) 그외 출연 연극(무대) * 《크레이지 허니》(공연 일정: 2011년 8월 5일 ~ 8월 28일, 작가·연출: 모토야 유키코, 공연 장소: 도쿄 파르코 극장) - 주연 * 《라이크 도로시》(공연 일정: 2013년 11월 8일 ~ 11월 24일, 작가·연출: 쿠라모치 유타카, 공연 장소: 도쿄 혼다 극장) - 도로시(주연) * 《무라사키 시키부 일기》(공연 일정: 2014년 11월 1일 ~ 11월 30일, 12월 10일 ~ 12월 21일, 작가·연출: 미타니 코키, 공연 장소: 도쿄 파르코 극장 외 나고야, 후쿠오카, 오사카, 마츠모토, 히로시마) - 무라사키 시키부(주연) 다큐멘터리 * NHK BS-hi·NHK-BS2 특별프로 기획 《슈퍼 라이브 BUMP OF CHICKEN present from you》 (2008년 7월 25일, 8월 9일) - 프로그램 내레이터 * 후지 TV 《숲과 생명의 영향~오이세상과 모아이의 섬~》 (2008년 12월 7일, 도카이 TV 제작) - 프로그램 내레이터 * NHK 《여자 자전거 두 사람 여행 in 하와이 2명의 빅 아일랜드》 (2009년 12월 29일) - 나가사와 마사미x미즈카와 아사미의 기행 프로그램 ** NHK BS-hi 《여자 자전거 두 사람 여행 완전판 하와이 2명의 빅 아이 랜드》 (2010년 3월 3일) * MBS 《나무늘보의 권유~ 내가 나무에서 내리는 단 하나의 이유~》 (2011년 1월 3일) - 프로그램 내레이터 * NHK 종합 《내일로 ~의지해가자~ 「고레에다 히로카즈 감독×여고생 ~지진3년 후쿠시마을 그리다~」》 (2014년 5월 4일, 7월 27일) - 프로그램 내레이터 성우·내레이션 * 단편 애니메이션 영화 《작은 벽돌로 쌓은 집》 (2008년, 도호, 카토 쿠니오 감독) - 내레이션 (※제81회 미국 아카데미상 단편 애니메이션상 수상작) * 애니메이션 《디트로이트 메탈 시티》 (2008년, 나가하마 히로시 감독) - 아이카와 유리 역 * 닌텐도 DS "니노쿠니" (2010년) - 마루 역 * 애니메이션 영화 《코쿠리코 언덕에서》 (2011년, 도호, 미야자키 고로 감독) - 마츠자키 우미 역 * 다큐멘터리 영화 《일본열도 동물들의 이야기》 (2012년, 도호, 이데타 케이조 감독) - 내레이션 * 애니메이션 영화 《요괴워치 엔마대왕과 5개의 이야기다냥》 (2015년, 도호, 다카하시 시게하루, 우시로 신지 감독) - 에미짱 역 라디오 * 닛폰방송 나가사와 마사미의 올나잇 일본 R (2005년 2월 18일) * 닛폰방송 나가사와 마사미의 올나잇 일본 (2006년 10월 16일, 2009년 1월 1일) * 닛폰방송 나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제) (2007년 4월 8일 ~ 2009년 3월 29일) * 닛폰방송 후쿠야마 마사하루의 올나잇 일본 세터데이 스페셜 영혼의 라디오 (2007년 5월 26일) ※게스트 출연 * NACK5 사와지리 에리카 REAL ERIKA (2007년 6월 9일) ※게스트 출연 * TOKYO FM 바람과 락〈야나이 미치히코〉(2008년 10월 11일) ※게스트 출연 * 닛폰방송 나가사와 마사미 Sweet Hertz (2009년 4월 5일 - 2012년 3월 25일) ** 매주 일요일 22:00 - 22:30 방송. ** 2007년 방송 개시부터 2년간 〈나가사와 마사미 타이틀 미정(가제)〉으로 방송되고 있었지만, 2009년 4월 5일 방송분부터 타이틀이 정식 결정되었다. ** 2012년 3월 25일 방송 종료되었다. * 닛폰방송 제35회 라디오 자선 뮤직 손 (2009년 12월 25일) * 닛폰방송 롯데 기분 연결 프로젝트 〈기분이 연결되는 라디오〉(2011년 4월) ※사사키 노조미, 타케이 에미와 공동출연 * 닛폰방송 오구리 슌과 나가사와 마사미의 올나잇 일본 (2011년 5월) ※영화 《산》 특집 프로모션 비디오 * 언더 그래프 〈 )〉 (2004년) * DREAMS COME TRUE 〈오늘만은( )〉 (2006년) * 삼보 마스터 〈러브송( )〉 (2009년) * DEEP 〈흰 머플러( )〉（2011년） * androp 〈End roll〉（2012년）※쿠마자와 나오토 감독 연출한 단편 영화. 인터넷 방송 * OCN Talking Japan 제46회 게스트 (2006년) * SEED 2weekpure 오리지널 넷 무비 〈퓨어〉 (2006년 10월) ※유키사다 이사오 감독이 연출하였다. * NTT 서일본 웹 무비 〈 〉 (2007년 1월 23일 ~ 3월 28일) - 웨이트리스 역 ** 연출: 모리야 켄타로, 각본 : 츠치야 료이치, 주제가: 스키마 스위치 - 너의 요일( ) ** 사사키 쿠라노스케, 나카가와 쇼코, 니헤이 코이치와 출연하였다. * 칼피스 웹 무비 〈나의 가장 더웠던 여름〉 완전판 (2007년) ※이케마츠 소스케와 공동 출연 * Folli Follie 오리지널 넷 무비 〈Folli Follie Japan Presents "A Day with Masami Nagasawa" Directed by Mika Ninagawa〉 (2014년 11월) ※니나가와 미카 감독이 연출하였다. 그외 발매 CD * 세라복과 기관총 (2006년 10월 25일 발매, 빅터 엔터테인먼트) ** 야쿠시마루 히로코의 동명곡의 커버, 주연 드라마「세라복과 기관총」의 주제곡 DVD * 나가사와 마사미 (2001년 8월 3일) * THE COMPLETE 나가사와 마사미 (2001년 11월 25일) * First Love (2002년 8월 5일) * 도쿄 사토미 발견전 (2003년 9월 25일) * Summertime Blue (2004년 3월 24일) * 여자 자전거 두 사람 여행 in 하와이 2명의 빅·아일랜드 나가사와 마사미X미즈카와 아사미 DVD (2011년) * IQUEEN Vol.1 나가사와 마사미 "CHANGE" 블루레이 (2012년 3월 28일) * IQUEEN Vol.11 나가사와 마사미 "MAX" 블루레이 (2012년 10월 24일) 서적 * 하늘 (2001년 9월, 학연) * me (2002년 4월, 홈샤) * 소녀 전설 (2002년 11월, 후타바샤) * Summertime Blue (2003년 9월, 학습연구사) * NO MEANING (2007년 6월, 겐토샤) * 챠이마셔? (2008년 8월 27일, 겐토샤) * 나가사와 마사미 smart (2009년 4월 18일, 타카라지마샤) * IQUEEN VOL.1 나가사와 마사미 SPECIAL EDITION (2011년 8월 9일, 파르코출판) ** 스페셜 에디션 * IQUEEN Vol.11 나가사와 마사미 SPECIAL EDITION (2012년 8월 29일, 파르코출판) ** 스페셜 에디션 캘린더 * 도호 영화사 캘린더 표지모델 (2004년 ~ ) * 나가사와 마사미 캘린더 발매 (2005년 ~ ) 광고(CM) 현재 출연 * 칼피스 ** 기업 광고〈칼피스〉(2005년 ~ ) ** 〈더 프리미엄 칼피스〉(2007년 ~ ) ** 〈로얄밀크 칼피스〉(2009년 ~ ) * JP 유초 은행〈일본전국, 우체국 가족〉(2010년 ~ ) - 사토 타케루, 사쿠라바 나나미, 쇼후쿠테이 츠루베 등과 공동 출연 * 포인트 SPA 브랜드〈GLOBAL WORK〉(2014년 ~ ) - 오사와 타카오와 공동 출연 * 알파 로메오 오토모바일 이태리 자동차〈I WANT ALFA ROMEO〉(2014년 ~ ) * 그리스 잡화 브랜드〈폴리 폴리(Folli Follie)〉(2014년 ~ ) * 롯데제과 ** 초콜릿 〈ONE TAB〉(2014년 ~ ) ** 아이스크림 〈젤라또 마이스터〉(2015년 ~ ) * 가네보 화장품〈COFFRET D'OR〉(2015년 ~ ) * Kao 〈아지엔스 샴푸 (ASIENCE MEGURI)〉(2015년 ~ ) * 일본 위성방송〈WOWOW〉(2015년 ~ ) - 니시지마 히데토시, 피에르 타키와 공동 출연 과거 출연 * 내각부 정부〈청소년 건전 육성 캠페인〉공익 광고 (2001년) * 석유 팬히타〈코로나〉(2002년) * NHK-BS〈하이비전 수신료 캠페인〉(2002년) * 야마자키 나비스코〈잼 크레페 쿠키〉(2002년) * NTT 동일본〈B후렛트〉"오빠와 여동생"편 (2004년) - 기무라 타쿠야와 공동 출연 * NTT 서일본〈후렛트 히카리 프리미엄〉(2005 ~ 2010년) - 스즈키 이치로와 공동 출연 * 시즈오카 현 선거관리위원회 중의원 선거 투표 PR (2005년) - 이토 히데아키와 공동 출연 * 일본 위성방송〈WOWOW〉(2005년) - 아카시야 산마와 공동 출연 * YUKI〈기쁨의 종〉전18 패턴 싱글 CM (2005년) - 나가사와 마사미 주연 영화 「터치」주제가 * 칼피스 ** 〈칼피스 워터〉(2005 ~ 2009년, 2011년) - 이케마츠 소스케, 아사쿠라 아키, 카와시마 우미카 외 다수 공동 출연 ** 〈칼피스 워터 제로〉(2012년) * SEED ** 콘택트 렌즈〈2weekpure〉(2005 ~ 2009년) ** 콘택트 렌즈〈SEED 1dayPure〉(2009년) * KOSE ** 샴푸〈살롱 스타일〉(2005 ~ 2006년) ** 바디제품〈RESOA〉(2007년) ** 화장품〈윤기수〉,〈설기수〉(2008 ~ 2010년) * 엡손 ** 〈컬러 리오〉(2005 ~ 2009년) ** 〈신컬러 리오 프린터〉(2007년) ** 〈dreamio〉(2007년) * 롯데제과 ** 목캔디〈노도아메〉(2005 ~ 2006년) **〈가나 밀크 초콜릿〉(2006년 ~ 2014년) - 모리사코 에이, 에이쿠라 나나, 타케이 에미 외 다수 공동 출연 ** 아이스〈와노시즈쿠〉(2007년) ** 껌〈스팟슈〉(2008년) - 야지마 미용실과 공동 출연 ** 껌〈pucoo〉(2013년) - 오오시마 미유키(모리산츄)와 공동 출연 ** 초콜릿〈프티쓰리〉(2014년) - 타카하시 모리와 공동 출연 * 에스에스 제약 ** 〈에스탁크니스캐프 12〉(2006년) ** 〈HYTHIOL-C plus〉(2011년 ~ 2012년) * 아지노모토〈쿠노르 컵스프〉(2006 ~ 2009년) - 오구리 슌과 공동 출연 * 도호 시네마즈〈산스 트리트 하마키타 오픈〉고지 PR (2007년) - 오프닝 이미지 캐릭터 * JR서일본 (2008년 ~ 2014년) ** 〈비즈니스 응원 새로운 다이아몬드!〉 ** 〈J-WEST 카드〉(익스프레스 예약) * 다이하츠 자동차〈탄트카스탐〉(2008년) - 이토 히데아키와 공동 출연 * 일본 국민연금기금 캠페인 (2007 ~ 2010년) - 이미지 캐릭터 * 도호〈도호 신데렐라 오디션〉 홍보 PR (2010년) * 온워드 가시야마〈쿠미쿄쿠〉(2010년 ~ 2011년) * 파르코 백화점〈파르코 × 모테키 "여름 바겐세일"〉- 영화 《모테키》 출연진과 공동 출연 * DEEP〈흰 머플러〉싱글 CM (2011년) * JKA 경륜〈KEIRIN〉(2011년 ~ 2014년) - 오다기리 죠, 오오모리 나오와 공동 출연(2011년 ~ 2012년), 하쿠호 쇼와 공동 출연(2013년 ~ 2014년) * 산네이 인터내셔널〈네츄럴 뷰티 베이직〉(2012년) *〈유캔〉(2013년 ~ 2014년) - 오카다 마사키, 유즈 등과 공동 출연 * 재팬 게이트웨이 〈레부르 논실리콘 샴푸〉(2012년 ~ 2015년) - 츠치야 안나, 캬리 파뮤파뮤 등과 공동 출연(2012년), 이시하라 사토미, 에이쿠라 나나, 토다 에리카 등과 공동 출연(2013년 ~ 2015년) 기타 경력 * 2001년 시즈오카 은행 이미지 캐릭터 (포스터 출연) * 2001년 중소기업 종합 사업단 (포스터 출연) * 2003년 JR 서일본 〈신춘 첫 참배 타기 마음껏 표〉 (포스터 출연) * 2004년 소방청, 일본 손해 보험 협회 〈전국 통일 방화 표어〉 (포스터 출연) * 2004년~2006년 카가와 현 명예홍보대사 * 2005년 후생 노동성, 중앙 노동재해 방지협회 〈전국 안전주간〉 이미지 캐릭터 (포스터 출연) * 2005년 제56회 NHK 홍백가합전 심사위원 * 2006년 경시청 달력 * 2006년 환동사 문고 〈10주년 캠페인〉 이미지 캐릭터 * 2006년 농림 수산 〈식사 균형 가이드 보급 계발 캠페인〉 이미지 캐릭터 * 2009년 오키나와 현 츄라시마 오키나와 홍보대사 * 2014년 시즈오카 현 〈좋아요 시즈오카 국민 투표〉홍보대사 * 2014년 도호 시네마즈 〈도쿄 니혼바시〉 이미지 캐릭터 수상 경력 ;연기부분 * 2003년 제8회 니프티 영화 대상(현·일본인터넷 영화 대상) 신인상(배우 부문) - 《로보콘》, 《환생》 * 2004년 제25회 요코하마 영화제 최우수 신인상 - 《로보콘》, 《아수라처럼》 * 2004년 제27회 일본 아카데미상 신인 배우상 - 《로보콘》 * 2004년 제29회 스포츠 호치 영화상 최우수 여우조연상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2004년 제17회 닛칸 스포츠 영화 대상 신인상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2004년 플래티넘 필름 액트리스 어워드(제17회 도쿄 국제 여성 영화제 제정) 신인상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제22회 와카야마 시민 영화제 여우조연상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제47회 블루 리본상 여우조연상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제29회 에란도르상 신인상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제28회 일본 아카데미상 최우수 여우조연상 - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제28회 일본 아카데미상 화제상(배우 부문) - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2005년 제42회 골든아로상 영화상(배우 부분) - 《세상의 중심에서, 사랑을 외치다》 * 2007년 제30회 일본 아카데미상 우수 여우주연상 - 《눈물이 주룩주룩》 * 2011년 제54회 블루 리본상 여우조연상 - 《모테키》 * 2012년 제35회 일본 아카데미상 우수 여우주연상 - 《모테키》 * 2012년 제3회 일본 극장스탭영화제 여우조연상 - 《모테키》 * 2012년 제11회 뉴욕 아시아 영화제 스타 아시아 라이징 스타상 - 《모테키》 * 2015년 제20회 부산국제영화제 아시아캐스팅마켓 '캐스팅보드상' * 2015년 제28회 닛칸 스포츠 영화 대상 여우조연상 - 《바닷마을 다이어리》 * 2016년 제70회 마이니치 영화 콩쿨 여우조연상 - 《바닷마을 다이어리》 * 2016년 제25회 도쿄 스포츠 영화 대상 여우조연상 - 《바닷마을 다이어리》 * 2016년 제39회 일본 아카데미상 우수 여우조연상 - 《바닷마을 다이어리》 ;그외 * 2000년 제5회 도호 신데렐라 오디션 그랑프리 * 2005년 제4회 만화의 날 대상(배우 부분) * 2006년 VOGUE NIPPON Women of the Year 2006 * 2006년 제3회 전국미용주간「더 뷰티 위크 어워드」(여배우 부분) * 2006년 전일본 미용기술선수권대회 주간 「2006 베스트 헤어상」 * 2007년 제18회 일본 쥬얼리 best dresser상(10대 부문) * 2007년 제4회 COTTON USA 상품 「Miss COTTON USA」 * 2007년 베스트 스마일 오브 더 이어 2007 * 2009년 베스트 스위머 2009 * 2009년 제7회 파키시오 미각대상 20대 부분(배우부분) * 2013년 VOCE 뷰티 시상식 2012 베스트 코스메틱 연간 그랑프리 각주 함께 보기 * 나가사와 마사미의 올나잇 닛폰 * 나가사와 마사미 Sweet Hertz * 도호 예능 * 나가사와 카즈아키 바깥 고리 * * 도호 예능 공식 사이트 소속 사무소에 의한 공식 프로필 * * * * 나가사와 마사미 기간 한정 블로그 영화 「구부러져라!스푼」프로모션 블로그 * 나가사와 마사미의 올나잇 닛폰 * 나가사와 마사미 : 한국 팬카페 * 나가사와 마사미 : 중국 팬카페 분류:1987년 태어남 분류:살아있는 사람 분류:시즈오카 현 출신 분류:일본의 배우 분류:일본의 어린이 배우 분류:일본의 연극 배우 분류:일본의 영화 배우 분류:일본의 텔레비전 배우 분류:일본의 아이돌 분류:일본의 여자 모델 분류:일본의 여자 성우 분류:일본의 라디오 진행자 분류:빅터 엔터테인먼트의 음악가 분류:호리코시 고등학교 동문 분류:도호 예능